Villain 101
by VampChippzRisesAgain
Summary: Dabi got captured and thrown into prison after being arrested on the night the Vanguard Action Squad attacked UA's training camp; during his sentence, he's offered an ultimatum. After agreeing to it, he's forced to teach Hero Class 1-A the mindset of a villain to give them a feel for what they're dealing with. Along the way, Class 1-A learns a few things about him...as he does too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_ _Dabi got captured and thrown into prison after being arrested on the night the Vanguard Action Squad attacked UA's training camp; during his sentence, he's offered an ultimatum. After agreeing to it, he's forced to teach Hero Class 1-A the mindset of a villain to give them a feel for what they're dealing with. Along the way, the heroes and Class 1-A learn a few things about him...as well as he himself. Sometimes, even a villain has the instinct to protect buried deep within them since they were born..._

_/This is just a random idea I had one day, and figured that I'd take a stab at it. I absolutely love Dabi's character, so this'll be interesting to write about him for the first time. This is slightly crackish, slightly serious, soooo….yeah. That being said, it's been a while since I've read the manga so no flames (pun intended)? Anyways, I hope you enjoy! (I've been listening to Datte Atashino Hero by LiSA on repeat for a while now, and I want to write Dabi as a character for the Fantasy AU of Boku No Hero Academia. That's...not a bad thing, right? Eh, I might just do a short for it in a special chapter.)_

_*DOB stands for Date Of Birth. It shows up in this chapter, and this saves you guys from having to look it up yourselves!*_

* * *

"_**You don't even bother anymore. You cut to the bone, pick up the phone…**_

_**To hear my Swan Song."**_

_~Swan Song by Set It Off_

* * *

Dabi hated heroes.

He should rephrase that: he hated _fake_ heroes. All they did was focus on gaining frivolous items like popularity and money that they forget what it _really_ means to be a hero. Only All Might was the exception to that, saving hundreds from imminent danger with a smile so wide it gave Dabi a rush of adrenaline. _That_, he decided the first time he saw the scene from his slightly damaged phone, _is what separated the true heroes from the shams._ Stain had put it nicely in perspective for any and all uprising villains; it was their choice, however, to follow through with his vision of taking down the hero system or not. Dabi was not going to sit back and do nothing. (In retrospect - from the _very_ far future - Dabi realized that this also meant Stain's ideals gave heroes a looking glass into their flawed ways, presenting an opportunity to fix what should have been inputted a long time ago.)

Then there were some heroes who fell in the middle.

As the door to his impregnable prison cell opened the scarred villain lifted his gaze from the ground to the man who had entered, holding a manilla folder in his grasp. He immediately recognized the other as Eraserhead, the underground pro hero who could cancel a Quirk with just a glare. He vaguely remembered that one of his clones fought the sleep-deprived man, catching him by surprise and almost managing to burn his face off. As his hands twitched from their spot on his lap, unable to move freely due to the Quirk Inhibitors on his wrists, he imagined the skin of the pro hero's face flaking away and rising into the air as ash once his eyes dulled, the life struggling to no avail to keep them alight.

Sadly, his dreams of murdering the man in front of him were not to be realized.

"Alias: Dabi. Real Name: Unknown. Age: 21. Blood Type: Unknown. DOB: Unknown. Quirk: Cremation. Relatives: Unknown, Presumed to be Deceased." Eraserhead listed as he flicked through the files, making Dabi tilt his head and scrutinize him with piercing aquamarine orbs. The pro hero was known for being the "_no-bullshit_" type, getting straight to the point no matter who he was speaking to. When the villain saw how the hero looked paler than usual and gripped the papers attached to the folder so tightly they became slightly crumpled, he narrowed his eyes.

If there was one thing he and Eraserhead shared in common, it was that they both hated to tiptoe around the real matter at hand. The fact that the hero was doing it at all either meant that he hated what he was about to say or he couldn't find a way to just yet.

"What's it to you?" He instead replied lazily, keeping his jaw from clenching in irritation. If Eraserhead wanted to dance, then two can play that game.

Only a metal table separated the two, located in the center of the room. Eraserhead put the file down on the object, pulling out the chair which sat opposite from the Cremation User and taking a seat. "This is all the information we managed to get out of you from not only yourself, but from what little your colleague gave away."

Dabi felt like chuckling, but he held it in. While he didn't particularly enjoy collaborating with the League of Villains, it was an unspoken agreement that they would have each other's back. (He supposed it also helped that they had no idea who he was; despite Toga's best efforts, when she was passionate about something she tended to let a few things slip on accident. The fewer things she knew, the better.)

Instead, a slight downturn of his lips had to settle for now. "I am not as patient as you're making me out to be, so get on with it."

"You're in no position to demand anything." Eraserhead pointed out. It was true; with his Quirk cut off from him and locked inside a prison cell with five feet of solid concrete separating him from whatever was on the other side of that door, he shouldn't be acting like he owned the place. However, the pro moved on from the topic and said the next sentence as if he was ripping off a band-aid from a fresh wound. "UA has a deal for you."

"One month," Dabi stated, taking the time to digest Eraserhead's declaration. He ended up answering with a drawn-out huff of something close to amusement. "One month of being locked in here, and you have a proposition for me."

"I don't necessarily agree with it myself." The hero grimaced before pulling another pile of papers from the folder. With a _plop_ they landed closer to Dabi, fanning out in front of him. "But I can see the end goal of this ordeal."

Dabi examined the pages. The few words that stuck out to him overall were "_villain_", "_mind_", and "_educate_". Normally those words weren't all that uncommon considering the type of society that existed today, but the fact that he saw his "name" wedged between the second and the last one that caught his eye alarmed him.

Sometimes, he really hated that his mind could draw conclusions faster than the average person.

"Are you fucking with me?" He grounded out, aquamarine orbs piercing Eraserhead's form with no mercy. "You want _me_ to do this?"

"It wasn't my choice." Eraserhead pinched his brow, trying to soothe the upcoming headache. "But, we are in an..._interesting_...situation right now. With two villains from the League captured, we decided to put you to use in our favor. You'll only be limited to teaching one class, and we decided that it would be Class 1-A."

The irony of it all made him want to laugh. "What makes you think that I'll agree to this?" Dabi slid the papers back over to the pro hero, keeping his facial expression neutral while he tilted his head to the side. While the action seemed innocent, Dabi knew that it would come across as a threat to Eraserhead. That was good; he wanted to intimidate him. Even if he was in handcuffs, the pro hero should know that he won't follow orders like some obedient dog. "I'm a villain, you're a _hero_; the former go to prison, not be integrated back into the hero training course where they teach young, impressionable minds about the inner workings of a villain."

To the hero's credit, he remained unfazed. "The students would get a firsthand look on how a villain thinks and acts. When apprehending them, it's difficult to imagine what a villain would do in a certain situation. Even though the teachers at UA briefly go over this topic, they themselves are not villains. It would be better for the students to have a primary source, in any case." The only thing the villain caught was one specific phrase, which made his blood boil at how naïve the supposed "pro hero" truly was.

"You think heroes can't be villains?" Dabi barked out a laugh, one that was filled with resentment. Nonetheless, he leaned forward so abruptly it almost made the hero flinch, any signs of laughing gone. "You can't be farther from the truth, Eraserhead. Why else do you think I joined the League? I, at least, should be the least of your concerns."

"I'm going to be having you around _my _students." Eraserhead snapped at him, eyes hardening further as he regarded him. "In turn, that makes you _my_ priority and _my_ concern. Anything else?"

"What do I get out of this?" Dabi couldn't believe that he was seriously considering this in the first place. Teach a bunch of brats how to be a villain? It was an absurd idea, but somehow the school saw some merit from it.

Eraserhead folded his arms across the table, his words like a slap in Dabi's face. "For your cooperation, we're willing to release your associate Himiko Toga and cease all avid searching for the League of Villains for two months."

Dabi leaned back, careful not to show any reaction to the proposition. He..._really_ did not want to have to teach those kids, especially Bakugo. After their failed attempt to capture him during UA's summer camp expedition, the explosive teen would be even more violent than before. To be frank, he didn't know who was worse: Bakugo when filled with pent-up anger, or Shigaraki when he didn't get his way. The Cremation User figured it would be the latter, since they _lost_ valuable assets to the League on top of their failure to capture Bakugo Katsuki. Dabi did _not_ want to deal with Shigaraki when he was like that, anyways.

And then there was the matter of Toga's release. While the girl certainly had a few screws loose, she was more than just a capable fighter and could also do undercover operations. She was a necessity to the League, regardless if Dabi disliked her company or not. Besides...she could also send the League a message for him, if they were allowed to meet just before her release.

Despite this, two months wasn't enough time for the League to come up with a solid plan. It was a bargain, but…

"Three."

"Pardon?" Eraserhead looked somewhat surprised by his response, furrowing his brow shortly afterwards.

"Make it three months, and I'll consider." Even though he said that, Dabi had already made up his mind. Although he didn't like the conditions, he supposed that he could bear with it for a while. Plus, he got to see the interior of UA and learn the inner workings of the building...Once he broke free, he would have priceless info. stored in his brain.

Eraserhead looked annoyed with the new proposition, but nonetheless nodded. Dabi didn't know if he would even put a word in for him, but he wasn't budging until he got what he wanted.

_That's right; let these so-called "heroes" think that they have control of the situation._

As Eraserhead stood up from his chair and exited the room, Dabi couldn't help the crooked smile that threatened to split his face in two. Maybe this ordeal was a blessing in disguise, after all. He'd make sure to teach those kids how tainted the ideals they held oh-so close to their chest and revered with all of their hearts were.

Then, when the time came for him to leave, he would simply…

_Crush_ them.

"Let's see those so-called _heroes_ try to cover up the truth from their students when _I'm_ around."

* * *

_/Uh-oh, Dabi's scheming…_

_(We all know that he won't follow through with his threat lol)_

_...Or will he?_

_Anyways, thanks for checking this story out! The details surrounding Dabi's and Toga's capture will be revealed later on in this story, and as you can see this fic diverts from the cannon route because of their capture. I know my writing's not the best, but I at least hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next that are to come. That being said, I'm putting my other stories on hold for a while to write this one as I'm interested to see how this one will turn out._

_See you guys soon!_

_~VampChippzRisesAgain_


	2. Chapter 2

_/First off, I own nothing but the idea._

_The reason why I referred to Aizawa as Eraserhead is because, well...Dabi doesn't know him on a personal level. He'd also rather keep it that way (even though that won't end up happening. haha)._

_*Also, for the question on Dabi being a Todoroki or not...In this fanfic, he will be. Despite this, that won't be the main focus of this story but will come into play later. I'm glad you guys enjoy this so much, and thank you for the questions!*_

_Dabi's my favorite villain, not gonna lie. He can be a badass one minute, a lowkey asshole the next, but is mostly both at the same time. In this chapter, he's more of an asshole towards the beginning but will mellow out later on. I reason that it's because he's dangerous, and he _knows _he's dangerous, so he can get away with a few snide remarks._

_Dabi's intelligence is dangerous, I'll say that much._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

"_**I'll admit, I'm impressed by your vanishing act.**_

_**Place your bets on your best guess…**_

_**Of when you're coming back."**_

_~Swan Song by Set It Off_

* * *

Two hours after Eraserhead's visit found Dabi being transported to UA's learning facility, hands still bound and two guards sneering at him as the sun set in the distance. He paid no attention to their glares, instead mulling over the events that had occurred prior to getting into this damn truck.

Eraserhead worked fast, as expected of an underground hero. He spoke to the higher-ups and got Dabi the opportunity to see Toga for 5 minutes on top of extending the deal to three months. He was glad that he didn't get to kill him when he lead the Vanguard Action Squad in the raid of the summer camp; without him, he would still be rotting in his prison cell and the League would be at a standstill.

_Bridges are burning, and I'll be the one to set them ablaze._

He said those exact words to Toga, and she grinned before giggling, skipping towards the double doors with pro hero escorts who led to her to freedom. That was as much confirmation that she would pass the message along to Shigaraki as he was going to get, and he knew that they would do something about his situation as soon as they possibly could. While the ambush on the training camp had only been his first mission, he knew that the League had each other's backs (to a degree).

_I gave them three months. If they don't get their heads out of their asses, then I'll kill them all once I get out of here._

That was going to be difficult. While his flames were far-reaching, if Shigaraki managed to get in close _just once_ then he was done for. Eh, he'd just settle for making the death threat and watching Kurogiri and Mr. Compress try to keep everything under control. He swore that those two could be such mother hens, the former more than the latter.

A whack on the head brought him back to the present, a dull ache blooming where the gun came into contact. Slowly, he turned to look the guard who dared to do such a thing with a cold calmness that frightened his captor. The other guard merely snorted and yanked his arm roughly, dragging him along.

"Ignore the freak, Suusano. Let's get him to All Might." Woah woah woah, this was unexpected. He thought that he was diving straight into it, not talking with the no. 1 hero. Then that must mean that he'll be debriefed by him, and not by UA's principal.

"Oi, who are you calling a freak?" He drawled as he righted himself, however not making any moves to get out of the guard's hold. He didn't have to, as once the man saw that he was holding his scarred arm he let go with a noise of disgust.

"You, obviously. Who else here has disfigured skin?" Oh, he was going to burn this man _slowly_ once his three months were up.

"So your friend's name is Suusano." The Cremation User instead stated, avoiding the rhetorical question. It took a moment for the hidden meaning to sink in, and once it did he was rewarded with another blow to the head. Suusano went pale, casting his friend a worried look.

"Calm down, okay? He's not going to kill you. Now keep your mouth shut before you say anything you might regret, smartass!"

"Whatever you say." Dabi's voice was dripping in sarcasm, and he ducked to dodge the next strike.

As the guard seethed and raised the back of his weapon again, the villain shot him a look of amusement. To be honest, it was pretty fun riling these guys up.

The headache that was sure to develop later said otherwise.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you going to get on with it?" Dabi said with a bored tone, slouched down in his chair and his feet up on the coffee table. All Might frowned at the action, but nonetheless started the conversation.

"As the proposition stated, you will first be teaching Class 1-A - one of the classes you attacked - what fuels a villain's thought process and how they carry through their crimes, starting tomorrow. The Quirk Inhibitors will sit on your wrists, however not connected as they are now, so you will be unable to use your Quirk. Aiz- _Eraserhead_ will help you with preparing all of you materials needed. Any questions?" The pro hero exhaled, trying to loosen himself up before eyeing the offending limbs. "And please, take your feet off of the table."

"Hmm, how about no. Also, I won't feel like writing something on a board the entire damn time, _especially_ if it means leaving my back exposed to a bunch of trigger-happy teenagers." Now, don't get him wrong; he respected All Might, as he was the only hero to even give a damn about the people and _only_ the people. However, Dabi had plans for this school, and those plans overrode any obligation he had towards the hero.

Such plans were gauging how much he could get away with and _who_ he could intimidate.

As All Might sighed and leaned back in his own chair, a serious glint in his eyes, Dabi concluded that the other was a relatively patient guy. There was a chance he could set him on edge if he brought up his status as a villain and being in the same classroom as UA's students right after, but he wouldn't do it often. The no. 1 hero took his position as the Symbol of Peace seriously, and Dabi could afford to not mess with him as often as he would've liked.

"Present Mic will also be in the room along with Eraserhead. Vlad King is next door and Midnight is just down the hall, so if any trouble starts then those two will arrive before it can get out of hand." All Might answered, seeming to relax at Dabi's response. Whether he thought that he was being more cooperative of looking to end the conversation quickly, Dabi would never know.

"You never answered my second point." Dabi pointed out, finally taking his feet off the table and placing them on the ground. All Might shifted in his seat before speaking.

"Some days will be co-ed with me for the hero course, and I will be there for the villain class sessions held outside. You make for a formidable adversary, if what Eraserhead said is anything to go by."

So he unconditionally trusts Eraserhead, huh. He'll make sure to keep that in mind the next time he talks to Toga. It hasn't even been a full day and he's learning special information about the relationships between the teachers. While it's clear they all support one another, he needed to be able to discern which one would be the biggest threat aside from All Might. Some research would need to be done in order to help, but his use of technology would be monitored. He'd have to search for what he needed discreetly and in intervals spaced out from each other.

"Where will I be staying?" The villain then asked, maintaining eye contact with the pro hero as he brought up the issue. It only occurred to him as All Might finished explaining the logistics of the proposition, having taken a look around and noticing the bean bag chairs stuffed in a corner of the room with some haste. "Unless you plan on transporting me all the damn time from the prison to this facility just to _teach_."

"We have arranged a room for you nearby. It's two doors down from Nezu's office, and there will be guards stationed at your door as well as in the immediate area." All Might explained, not missing the subtle twitch of Dabi's eye at the implication that his freedom would be restricted. He could see where the villain was coming from; sometimes, you just needed your own personal space after dealing with others all day.

However, because he was a villain, he wasn't granted such luxuries.

"I see." He stated before standing up, the two guards from before raising their guns up at him before All Might waved them off. "Then let's get going, Symbol of Peace."

The two, along with the guards that oversaw Dabi's transport into UA, walked towards the villain's aforementioned room. All Might stopped just a little ways before the door, turning to stare Dabi in the eye with an intensity that almost made the Cremation User freeze in his tracks.

"I will say one thing to you before we depart for today, villain." His blue eyes lit up, almost intimidating the villain. He'll admit that it was impressive, though; he wasn't one to get scared easily. Rage and bitterness overtook that part of him for too long. "If you harm one of my students outside of training, then I will not hesitate to have you thrown back in prison. Do you understand?"

"I'll keep it in mind." It was strange; Eraserhead said something similar to him during their discussion. _These teachers really do dote on their students a lot, don't they…_

"Good." All Might nodded, turning on his heel and leaving Dabi to his own devices. Without sparing so much as a glance towards the guards the villain entered his room, taking note of the bare walls and the firm mattress. He noticed materials sitting on a desk right across from his new bed, a pencil holder filled with utensils placed near a stack of blank papers. An alarm clock sat on the back left corner of the desk, flashing the time of 9:30 pm.

He sighed. This was going to take some getting used to, that's for sure. Without so much as a grunt, he threw himself onto the bed and crossed his arms behind his head in a lazy manner.

Tomorrow was a brand new day, which marked the beginning of teaching "his" class.

* * *

_/In Chapter 3, we'll see how Class 1-A reacts to the news and Dabi's first day of teaching! We all know it's going to go downhill though...oh well. Dabi's luck sucks, I guess._

_Talk to you guys in the next chapter!_

_~VampChippzRisesAgain_


	3. Chapter 3

_/Aaaand we're back!_

_**fencer29**_ _raised a good point on the confusion for the heroes getting a read on his precise age and not his blood type. For the exact age, I referred to Toga as having semi-loose lips and how Dabi was careful with what he said to her. He told her and the League his age because it wouldn't really hurt him in the long run. When the heroes interrogated her, she let slip his age because it's the only thing she really knows about him. For his blood type...I just forgot to add that in XD I'll do it later, probably after this chapter is up. Thanks for pointing that out, and I hope my explanation helped!_

_Anyways, for Dabi's trust in Shigaraki...I should've mentioned it before, but I feel as though villains have an unspoken agreement that they'd watch each other's backs. The way I planned this story out timeline-wise is that the League of Villains had around roughly a month to get to know each other before launching their attack on the summer camp. While this was Dabi's first (and last, since he was captured) debut on what he could do as well as contribute to the League, Shigaraki will definitely contemplate leaving him behind. It's up to Toga, really, to change his mind since she's known Dabi even before joining the League. _

_Back to the concept of Dabi's trust, it's really the only thing he can count on in this situation. He knows that he can't get out on his own, at least not in the near future, and is forced to rely on the League for his escape. It's a gamble, but Dabi's willing to risk it since he knows that they owe him for getting the pros off of their back for three whole months. Speaking of, I plan on doing a little section of a chapter with Toga telling the League what she knows either in this chapter or the next._

_However, I do like the concept of the League just leaving Dabi to rot in UA. He'd be so pissed that he'll seek revenge on them in the future. I might do a separate fic that'll diverge from this one in which they do; I've already got ideas swimming around in my head._

_Quick Side Note__: A good Theme Song for this fic is Black Bird by Aimer. It's on Spotify if you want to take a quick listen to it. In my opinion, it represents Dabi 100%, but that's only because I know what's to come. Also, a good ol' angst song for this fic is Rolling Girl by Lollia and Master Andross. You don't have to listen if you don't want to; those songs give me the feels, at least, and it might be the same for you._

_Despite all of this, you guys came here to read the chapter, not listen to my spiel! Finally, I own nothing but this story idea. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, and I present to you Chapter 3 of Villain 101!_

* * *

"_**Draw the curtains, take the stage... **_

_**Smoke and mirrors underway. **_

_**Hold your breath, here comes the turn; **_

_**This is where we all got burned!"**_

_~Swan Song by Set It Off_

* * *

Three sharp knocks on the door woke Dabi out of his slumber, his entire body leaping out of bed and his hands itching to light on fire before even a single thought went through his head. Once he realized where he was he forced himself to relax, clicking his tongue in irritation as he realized what today was.

It was his first day of teaching those kids how a villain worked. Keep in mind that these are the same exact kids that witnessed him attack their training camp, where they were _supposed_ to be safe. If he made it through the day without so much as a scratch on him, he'd be so shocked that he just might keel over and die. The thought made the corners of his lip turn upwards, knowing full well the extent of his own sarcasm.

With two quick strides, the scarred villain gripped the handle and wrenched the door open. He kept his facial expression neutral even as he came face-to-face with Eraserhead, the hero looking slightly disgruntled once he saw him. Dabi quickly took notice of the bags underneath his eyes, which seemed darker than usual and his slightly paler complexion. As he analyzed the information based on his findings, Eraserhead ground out his words while looking ready to commit murder (then again, that _was_ his default look).

"The alarm should've went off twenty minutes ago."

Dabi quirked an eyebrow, his voice even as he spoke. "Oh, yeah. I turned it off and went right back to sleep."

"Normally, you get up and _stay_ up once you hear the alarm." Eraserhead seethed, yanking him out of the room and dragging him towards the showers. Dabi offered no resistance, instead smirking and giving a mocking salute to the guards stationed outside his door as he passed.

"It's not like I was _going_ anywhere." Dabi drawled, knowing exactly the effect it would have on the hero. He was proven right, as Eraserhead froze in his tracks for a split second before continuing. The change itself was subtle, but Dabi was able to pick up on it with ease.

"It's your first day on the job; you at least knew that much. Judging from your leadership during the attack on the summer camp, you're smart enough to realize what the alarm was for." Eraserhead snapped back at him, coming to a stop in front of a classroom. Once Dabi tilted his head to get a better glance at the sign above the door, he recognized it as Class 1-A. Small pieces of multiple conversations floated to his ears from inside, and the villain smirked; those kids had no idea that their lives were about to change on this very day. He turned back to meet Eraserhead's expectant gaze, aquamarine orbs not looking amused.

"Don't I get to practice, at least?" His tone of voice implied that he didn't care either way, and Eraserhead schooled his features into one of indifference. It was impressive, on his part, to be able to be the embodiment of rage one minute and the next a blank slate.

Too bad, though; Dabi was just starting to have fun getting on Eraserhead's nerves. If anything, the man learned quick.

"You lost the opportunity the minute you slept after turning off the damn alarm." The hero replied before raising a hand to keep him from walking any further. _Well,_ the villain thought while fighting to keep down a wry grin, _there's nowhere for me to go at the moment anyways._

"Stay here; I'm going to inform my - _our_ \- class about the new arrangement."

"You didn't tell them yesterday?" Dabi asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow in surprise. It made him realize that these kids weren't just going to be angry; they were going to be downright _murderous_. "They're going to be hostile when I enter. You know what that means."

And, yeah, even though he's the better fighter, going up against an entire _class_ of heroes-in-training would be downright suicidal.

He could have sworn that Eraserhead's lips turned upwards into a smirk, but it was gone just as fast as he had seen it. "I figured that it'd be a good way to test how they react to unprecedented situations."

"If it weren't for these Quirk Inhibitors, I would've already charred you to ash before you could utilize your powers." Dabi settled for a scowl, setting his back against the wall and crossing his arms.

"You would be apprehended before you even _thought_ of doing that." Eraserhead retorted before opening the sliding door and stepping into his classroom. The Cremation User heard the pro hero speak a couple of words, and the class fell eerily silent.

Dabi held up his hand, a small smirk already on his face as he counted down.

_5...4...3...2…_

_1._

"WHAT?!" The Class 1-A spiralled into chaos, screams of disbelief and anger echoing down the hall. Eraserhead snapped back at the class, and the noise diminished but didn't completely go away. Dabi shoved his hands into his coat pockets, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. _Eraserhead should be coming out to get me at anytime...right around now._

The sliding door opened, and out walked Eraserhead. He looked irritable, and took one look at him before jerking his head to the door. "Time to go."

"Yes, _sir_." Dabi grasped the edge of the doorway and pulled himself into the classroom, only to be caught in the crossfire of Bakugo's explosions.

* * *

***Two minutes prior to Dabi entering the classroom***

Class 1-A was in disarray.

Just when they thought that the threat of villains was over (at least, for a while), Aizawa informed them of _this_.

"Why the hell does it have to be _him_, HAH?!" Bakugo was the first to break the silence, his desk creaking underneath the sudden pressure he put onto it. He stood up and glared at Aizawa, demanding an answer as cracks in the form of a spiderweb started to appear on the poor wood. Kirishima and Midoriya sent him a worried glance, knowing well why his reaction was especially violent.

Dabi was the one to lead the assault on the training camp, injuring over half of the students there and nearly killing their homeroom teacher. He was also the one to trap Bakugo's throat in a vice-like grip, that damnable smirk on his face as it lit up in triumph. If it wasn't for Shoji's quick thinking and Todoroki's reflexes, Bakugo would be captured by the League of Villains; who knows what they would've done to him then.

Because of this, the entire class half expected him to blow up the entire room in a fit of rage. So, when Bakugo trembled with fury but made no move to stand, they were surprised.

"Believe it or not, he's one of the more level-headed villains." Aizawa started to explain, narrowing his eyes at the explosive boy to sit back down. Once he did, he continued with a slightly less forceful tone than before. "Combined with his smarts and combat expertise, he's one of the most dangerous villains we have in custody. While it's a risk, he'll give you all an insight on how the darker side of society works so you can apply it to the real world."

"I see, so Dabi's like a primary source…" Midoriya mused, Aizawa nodding in turn.

"Right. If anyone in this building knows what a villain would do in a certain situation, it's him."

"But even so, Sensei, he's a _villain_." Yaoyorozu spoke up in a polite tone, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "If anything, wouldn't he use this opportunity to attack us?"

"I will be in the room during his lessons." Their homeroom teacher answered. "For any activities outside, as well as for some of your hero training, All Might will accompany you. Vlad is next door, and Midnight is situated down the hall."

"Even if that's true," Jirou spoke up, a grimace on her face at the information Aizawa gave them. "You said it yourself: he's smart, _and_ he's fast if he almost managed to get you at the summer camp. He could at least kill one of us before anyone makes a single move."

"He won't." The pro hero affirmed, causing more than a few of the students to raise their eyebrows. "Yes, I did say he was smart; however, he's more likely to take the time to gather information about each of us - fighting styles, teamwork, skill with Quirks, even personal habits - before making a move."

"That's scary, Sensei." Ashido shuddered, rubbing her arms for emphasis. "We're letting him into our class to _teach_ us?"

"While the situation seems bleak, that doesn't mean that we can't come up with a counterattack of our own."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kaminari questioned, eyes wide in disbelief. "A counterattack? Against a guy like _that?!_"

"There's more to the deal than I had initially told you." Aizawa confessed. "Since he will be analyzing us, I'm giving you all the task of analyzing him." He declared, taking his hands out of his pockets and standing up a little straighter than usual. "Learn from his actions, his pattern of speech. Anticipate his next move before he even makes it. And, when the time comes for him to strike, apprehend him before he can land even a single blow. Stop the threat before it happens. _That_ is what it means to be a hero."

"Hai, Sensei!" The class shouted, save for Bakugo and Todoroki. Aizawa looked satisfied with the reaction, walking towards the door and looking over his shoulder at them.

"I'll be right back with him in tow. Take the time to fully digest the information, and get ready to learn once we come back. Be ready for anything." Once he left, the entire class devolved into frantic whispers and tense conversations.

"This is unnerving, huh?" Uraraka tried her best to smile despite the situation, but it wobbled on her face before falling completely with a sigh. "That's the guy with the blue flames you told me about, right Midoriya?"

"Yeah." Midoriya was tense, a bead of sweat rolling down his face as he trained his eyes on the door. "He orchestrated the whole operation of capturing Kacchan. Even though we're gonna be learning from him, I can't forget that so easily."

"No one is asking you to." Iida said to him, giving him a reassuring look. "For now, we must listen to Sensei's words and put our trust in him. If anyone can subdue that villain, it's him."

Midoriya turned to Iida and gave him a smile of gratitude. "Thanks, Iida."

"Besides," Todoroki spoke up, catching the trio's attention, "If all else fails and Eraserhead is knocked out before disabling his Quirk, Class 1-A can probably all take him on as a unit. Even though he's faster and stronger than all of us individually, he can't hope to win against a class full of students who already have the experience of fighting villains."

"Todoroki-kun is right, _kero_." Tsuyu entered the conversation, turning her body to face them as she talked. "Even though there's room for improvement with our Quirks, with this many of us it'll be hard for him to escape unscathed."

"Yeah, but some of our Quirks aren't really a good type against his." Sero piped up, looking down at his arms with a frown. "For instance, if I tried to use my tape on him he'll burn it right up. Tsuyu doesn't do well in hot places, either."

"Remember, he has Quirk Inhibitors on; he won't be able to use his fire. If worst does come to worst and those fall off, then those who are a bad matchup will stay at a distance and support the others." Midoriya responded, already writing in his notebook possible strategies that could work against the villain. "This type of plan is a little rough around the edges, but as long as we have each other's backs we'll be fine."

The door creaked open once more, and the class fell silent. A hand gripped the edge of the doorway, accompanied by a scarred arm with a Quirk Inhibitor sitting on his wrist, and Dabi's head poked into the classroom.

It was one thing to hear that a villain was coming into the classroom; it was another thing entirely to see it happening right in front of your eyes.

Most of the class stiffened, but a yell of rage shook them out of their stupor as Bakugo launched himself at Dabi. Explosions from his hands were propelling him forward at a fast rate, and he seemed to appear in front of the villain in the blink of an eye.

"Kacchan, don't - !" Midoriya stood up abruptly, his arm outstretched towards the ash blonde as he left his seat; however, despite his best attempts, his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"DIE!" Bakugo screamed, thrusting his hand in front of him as an explosion burst forth from his fingertips. The students of Class 1-A could only watch as the air between Bakugo's hand and Dabi's face disappear, the blasts converging on the scarred man -

\- Only for the villain to twist and flatten himself against the floor, the explosions passing harmlessly over his head.

The class could only describe the next events as downright chaos.

Dabi swiped his arm through the air - getting back up as quickly as he had fallen - and punching Bakugo's abdomen, not caring that the heat of the boy's Quirk seared his already discolored arm. Bakugo went flying back, the wind knocked right out of his lungs as he sailed through the air. Kirishima leapt up to defend his friend, arms already hardened, but the villain grasped his wrist and flipped him to the ground. While Dabi subdued Kirishima, Bakugo righted himself mid-air and launched himself back at the former with a feral snarl on his lips.

The rest of the class sprung into action.

Midoriya was already running to the front, Todoroki and Iida not far behind him, and Uraraka was pushing from the side to at least try to get Kirishima out of harm's way. Sero accompanied her, firing tape towards the redhead by the time he was within range. Even Tokoyami joined, letting out Dark Shadow; the sentient Quirk pushed desks and at times students out of the way of those heading towards the villain. Those who couldn't do much due to the small size of the classroom could only sit back and watch helplessly as their friends fought for their safety against the villain.

The most unnerving part of the ordeal was Dabi's chuckle, ominous and hiding a tinge of amusement at the prospect of a fight. He was wiping the floor with them, and in this confined space they couldn't go all-out in fear of hitting another classmate. What Bakugo did was risky enough; they wouldn't add to that.

Before the situation spiralled more out of control than it already had, Aizawa ran into the room and activated his Quirk. Immediately, Class 1-A's Quirks were erased temporarily, and the pro hero grabbed Dabi's arm and twisted it until he let go of Kirishima. The redhead scrambled away from the villain, immediately checking on Bakugo (who landed on the ground with a look that promised murder in his eyes) and reassuring the others that he was fine.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The question was directed at everybody, but the teacher's eyes bore holes into Dabi's skull. Once he released his hold on the scarred villain, he watched as the man let out a huff and test his arm to see if anything was strained.

"It was self-defense, obviously. I told you they were going to be hostile." Dabi replied in a calm tone, which made the class stand on edge.

Even though they knew what he was capable of, they had severely underestimated him. Because of that, Bakugo and Kirishima could have very well been killed; they were lucky that no one died.

"Even so, you could've simply dodged until I arrived." Aizawa responded, his tone of voice leaving no room for an argument. Dabi shrugged half heartedly and turned the other way.

"The explosive kid tried to kill me point-blank. It was fight or flight."

"You god-damned liar!" Bakugo yelled, already raring to go for another fight. "I saw your face. You were fucking enjoying yourself, you bastard!"

Aizawa's eyes turned on the class, and they collectively gulped. Judging by the look on his face, it was safe to say that he was _not_ happy with their actions. "And _you_. As heroes in the making, it's your job to assess a situation and act accordingly. It doesn't matter if you like it or not; you do what you have to do. Am I clear?"

Silence. When no one answered for a solid minute, his voice took on a hard edge. "I said, am I _clear?_"

"...Yes, Sensei." They replied hesitantly, returning to their seats. Tokoyami helped push back the desks Dark Shadow shoved to the side, apologizing as he did so. Once everything was back in place, only Aizawa and Dabi were left standing in front of the class.

"Now, as I see that none of you are hurt, let's begin our introduction. As you all know, Dabi is the one who led the attack on UA's summer camp. Despite this, some of you have not seen him face-to-face. He is the one responsible for setting fire to the forest, as his Quirk is called Cremation." Aizawa paused to make sure that he had their attention, and continued once he was certain he had it. "Once he was captured, he was put into custody for a month before UA came up with a proposition. Starting as of now, he will be teaching you all the mentality of a villain. It's expected that you pay close attention; even though he's a villain, this is still a class. Therefore, the use of Quirks inside the classroom is forbidden."

"Sensei, does that mean that we can use them outside, for example during our training?" Iida stood up from his seat as he asked his question, prompting Dabi to briefly look at him before staring out the window.

"That's right, Iida. He will accompany the class for some of your hero training exercises, as well as any physical activity for his class. He will come up with the lesson plan, and it will be looked over by me for approval." Aizawa answered, heading over to his desk and sitting in his chair. It was telling to the class how he didn't even have his sleeping bag on him, and he looked alert despite the bags underneath his eyes.

Dabi sighed, running a hand through his hair as he spoke up next. "As you know, I go by Dabi. For what we're gonna do right now, I want someone to tell me what comes into mind when they hear the word "villain"."

"With that disfigured skin, you look more like a monster than a villain." Bakugo growled from his seat, Kirishima laughing nervously at the intensity of his friend's voice. "What'd you do, trip and fall into a fire or something?" Dabi's eyes slowly slid over to meet Bakugo's stare. For a couple of seconds nothing happened, but the class was filled with tension; then, Dabi's eyes flashed.

Midoriya felt a chill run up his spine as a unknown pressure bore down on his very being. His heart started to hammer wildly, and he could do nothing about it as those piercing aquamarine orbs rendered the entire class silent. Aizawa seemed unfazed, but Midoriya could tell that he was worried for his students with the subtle way his entire frame tensed.

Just as quickly as the stare formed it dissipated, replaced with a look of boredom from the villain. "There's lesson one in this class, whatever the hell it's name is; expect the unexpected. You need to be able to differentiate which villain is more dangerous than another based on their murderous intent. I've been putting off that vibe since I came into the room, and whether you noticed or not it affected every single one of you. You only really felt it now because I made it more obvious for you."

"Wow…" Midoriya said under his breath, eyes wide as Dabi spoke. Even though he was a villain, the green-haired teen couldn't help but be impressed; the man was already teaching them before he even made it through the doorway.

"So, who wants to answer my question?" Dabi continued, putting his hands into his pockets as he waited. It was Yaoyorozu who broke the class' pondering, raising her hand for permission to speak.

Dabi scoffed. "You don't need to do that here. Like it or not, that's a way of rendering you brats to be obedient to adults. If that answer doesn't help, then think of it as a way of controlling you. I hate that, so if you wanna speak just speak your damn mind."

"O-...Okay." Midoriya heard how Yaoyorozu stuttered out her response before answering his question. "For me, at least, villains are people who go against societal standards. Most of the time, their actions are done with the purpose of hurting others; for a few, they were forced to go against society in order to live. On a more biased note, most villains are hostile and have intent behind their actions."

"...You didn't need to go that far, you know." Dabi sighed before he nodded. "Other than that, you're right except for one thing; some villains are made because of their pasts. I'm sure some of you have thought it before, that villains aren't born villains. They're made. Can anyone guess why?"

"It's as you said." Midoriya replied, feeling a little intimidated as Dabi turned his gaze onto him. The memory of that stare was fresh in his mind, and it didn't help him to relax one bit. "Something happened in their past to make them that way."

"Good; not _all_ of you are trigger-happy morons." Dabi ignored Bakugo's shouts of anger, leaving his classmates to deal with him. And, as the scarred villain talked, Midoriya couldn't calm down his racing heart completely.

As of today Class 1-A experienced another change in their lives. Whether it was a good one or a bad one, only time would tell.

* * *

" - And that's the story!"

Himiko Toga swung her legs without a care in the world from her spot next to Shigaraki on the barstool, wrapping up her retelling of how she "broke out". "Dabi managed to get me out as well as stop those heroes from looking for us for three months in exchange for staying there. For the reason why, he wouldn't tell me."

"Aww, that's so sweet of him! **Dabi can go to hell, for all I care!**" Twice was the first to speak once Toga stopped, laying down on the couch while gesturing wildly with his hands. Spinner grumbled at him to sit up, but he didn't listen.

"That boy, still doing favors for us even behind bars." Mr. Compress chuckled, but even he sounded tense due to their situation. One of their own was captured by those fake heroes, and they didn't know if upholding his end of the deal meant his death or something as harmless as a couple of years in prison.

"Hmm." Shigaraki Tomura scratched his neck, humming in thought as his other arm rested on the countertop. Kurogiri cleaned off a wine glass from behind the counter, sending the leader of their group a look of worry mixed with curiosity.

"What are you thinking, Shigaraki?"

His question caused the other three to stop what they were doing and look to their leader.

"...We're busting him out, aren't we?" Toga said carefully, but with the way she said it made her words come as a statement rather than a question. Dabi got her out of there, and because of him she can pursue the cute green-haired kid she saw at UA's training camp. She owed him one, whether she liked it or not.

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Shigaraki growled, and Toga puffed her cheeks out in retaliation before falling silent. Two minutes passed without a peep from anyone before he spoke up again. "While that's true, Toga, he let himself get captured. I can't see why we should save him if he can't do a damn thing himself."

"Not to be rude, but I wouldn't be sitting here with you all right now if it wasn't for him." Mr. Compress interjected. "He saved me from capture, and if we're to go through with our plan then you need me to capture Bakugo and for Dabi to cause a distraction, at the very least."

"See, even Mr. Compress agrees with me!" Toga jumped in, swiveling in her chair to face Shigaraki. "He even got me out of their custody despite getting myself caught. I owe him, and we don't leave each other behind, right?"

"We _would_ have more fire power with him back on our side, pun not intended." Kurogiri offered his own thoughts, setting down the glass and moving to polish a beer mug. "We've known the others in this room for two months now, Shigaraki; cutting ties won't be as easy as you're making it out to be."

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Shigaraki groaned out, ceasing his scratching in favor of placing his other arm on the countertop. "We'll rescue him from their hold as payment. The bastard probably knew that it'd turn out this way, anyways."

"Hooray!" Toga cheered, whipping out her knife and waving it in the air. "That means I get so see that boy again, and I get to cut some more people!"

"When do we start?" Spinner asked as he leaned against the wall, having given up on claiming a spot on the couch as Twice snickered at him. Shigaraki stood up and stretched, splaying his arms out wide as he opened his mouth to talk.

"We start now. Dabi gave us three months to come up with a plan and smooth out the rough patches; we can't afford to waste a single moment."

* * *

_/Whoo, this chapter turned out longer than expected!_

_So, Dabi scared the 1-A kids...what's new? He taught them something, though, so that's good? And Toga told the League of Villains what went down while she was in the custody of the heroes. We also got a glimpse on what went down at the training camp from Class 1-A and Mr. Compress. More will be revealed later on, though, so I can't tell you guys much._

_As for what'll be in the next chapter...I can't really say anything, or else it would spoil it. Sorry, guys!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for more in the near future!_

_~VampChippzRisesAgain_


	4. Chapter 4

_/This is similar to a little side-note for a chapter, since it's not really long and not as relevant as the others. Sorry about that!_

_Again, I own nothing. _

_For the person who reviewed, (If you're uncomfortable with me calling out your name, I'm sorry! You just really pointed out some amazing things and are practically guessing the timeline I have in mind with deadly precision!) you hit the nail right on the head! I'll tell the rest of you what went down later on in the story because it would kinda be a spoiler…_

_*As for the question that was presented to me, the students have _not _moved into dorms yet. That will also come into play later, though, but as of right now they're still living at home since Bakugo wasn't captured; however, there's tighter security in the school, _especially _since there's a villain in the building.*_

_Oh! One thing I _can _tell you guys is that, while Dabi's gonna to be a Todoroki in this fic, I'm going to go for a different reason for why he becomes a villain instead of it just being because of Endeavor. Yeah, the pro hero contributes to it; but _something _happens later on, and that's all I can say! (...Other than the fact it also justifies Dabi's current personality a little bit more thoroughly, haha.)_

_Another thing is that I want you guys to pay attention to the names given in each POV. It's important, and it'll be more noticeable later on. I'm sure you all can figure it out!_

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

"_**Promises are broken.**_

_**Tell me, are you happy now?**_

_**Drowning in the hourglass,**_

_**I guess our time ran out."**_

_~Swan Song by Set It Off_

* * *

Dabi ran a hand down his face as he stepped out of the classroom, already wanting to murder everyone and everything in his vicinity.

Teaching was exhausting, to say the least. He was really only saying the first things that came into his head at the time about the subject of villains, as well as taking small pieces of his own personal experience. To their credit, those kids picked things up quickly...although he could already tell that he lost quite a few of them halfway into the class.

The worst part was that all throughout the session, his brain couldn't quite wrap its head around his current situation. The fact that he was standing in a classroom full of fake heroes-to-be simultaneously frayed on his nerves and made his blood rush with anticipation. He knew that he was given a golden opportunity to corrupt those young minds, even if it wouldn't come immediately. Hell, maybe in the future some of the kids sitting there would join the League of Villains. The thought was compelling enough for a smirk to form on his face as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. _Revenge is bittersweet, indeed._

Despite knowing that it would take a rather long time for the process to sink into their heads - _time that he didn't have_ \- Dabi was fine with that. He was a patient man, and he could wait. At the very least, they would get a taste of the League's (and, admittedly, his) intentions in going up against pro heroes; what they did with that knowledge was up to them.

On that note, he couldn't help but wonder...why _did_ they join this school? Were they forced, or was it because of the pressure of society? It wasn't uncommon, regardless of whether those brats knew that or not. Or, maybe...they joined just to say that they managed to go to _the_ UA facility? If so, they weren't any better than those fake "pro heroes" who used their fame - their _job _\- to get money.

Still, even with that information (and lack thereof, now that he thought about it)…

Those brats kept testing his patience.

For instance, the wannabe Pikachu looked brain-fried the minute he began to divulge into the possible motives of a villain. Even though the redhead who attacked him along with Bakugo (he just remembered, did he seriously hear Midoriya call the explosive teen _Kacchan?_ The fuck kind of name was _that?_) earlier tried to get him to stay focused, the blonde's mind had melted beyond repair. Dabi made sure to stop speaking and raise an eyebrow at the sight, watching as the two noticed the lack of conversation around them and jump once they caught his unimpressed gaze.

Surprisingly, Todoroki Shouto only half-listened, even though it seemed like he was paying full attention. Dabi could tell by the way his heterochromatic eyes slightly darkened, and he rested his head on his palm with his default look of indifference. The boy had always done that, it seemed, since his classmates didn't even look twice at him.

Dabi knew better, though. It also clued him in on the fact that Shouto had changed since he last encountered him. Then again, the situation was different from last time; he wasn't trying to actively kill them or, in Bakugo's case, capture them.

Speaking of, the violent kid begrudgingly paid attention, although with the deep scowl on his face it was clear that he wished to be anywhere but here. _Yeah, well, I know the fucking feeling kid._

The sound of the door opening next to him made the villain turn to see the girl with the face that resembled a circle and pink cheeks step out of Class 1-A. Once she spotted him, she froze before turning rigidly to walk away, stammering an apology.

"S-S-SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU!"

Dabi internally sighed. Even though he wanted these kids to be afraid of him, there was no fun if they couldn't even _speak_ normally. "You weren't, so calm down." _What was her name again? Uraku...Urarako…?_

The girl - whatever the hell her name was, but he'll go with Circle Face - tried to relax her body as she breathed a quiet sigh of relief, but he could see how tense her muscles were. There was clearly something on her mind, and the way her eyebrows knitted together in concentration clued him in. With a huff, he took a step forward and pulled his hands out of his pockets to show that he meant no harm. It seemed to be the right thing to do, as she stopped herself from immediately backing away with her fists raised.

Good; he had to ask something before she left. This was probably the only time he would get to do so, and it was the only way to sate his impromptu curiosity that sprung up while he was teaching. "Why are you here?"

"To go to the bathroom…?" Circle Face answered nervously, and Dabi resisted the urge to groan. He probably should've elaborated, but even so...his patience _had_ been wearing thin since he stood in front of the class.

"No. Why are you _here?_ In UA?" He started, that familiar anger flaring up inside of him even though his facial expression gave nothing away. "What made you choose to go here? To be a _hero?_"

Circle Face's eyes widened in surprise before she answered, the words rolling off her tongue as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"To help my family, of course."

Dabi shouldn't feel surprised. He shouldn't _feel_ much of anything, really, but the response struck a chord in his heart. Something that felt vaguely like respect for the hero-in-training gently settled inside of him, almost becoming encompassed by something far uglier. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it smoldered like anger and stewed like hate. Flashes of a time once forgotten ran through his mind's eye, and he quickly shut down his spiralling thoughts in favor of raising an eyebrow and asking calmly, "And how would you do that?"

Circle Face almost did a double-take at the question, her eyes narrowing, and the scarred villain realized his mistake. From her perspective, it probably seemed like he wanted to know not just out of curiosity, but for information to use against her in the future. Technically, she wouldn't be wrong to assume that, but it wasn't his main objective in the moment.

"Why is it important to you?" She asked suspiciously, her stance going slightly rigid at whatever conclusions she was drawing in her mind.

However, Dabi was no fool; he had an inkling of why they called for specifically _him_ to teach these kids about a villain and not another one they had in custody. The best lies are truths followed by more lies. "Curiosity. How about we do an exchange of information? I give you something about myself, and you tell me the reason why."

"..." She seemed to think it over before nodding, a determined look on her face. "Deal!"

"When I was younger, I used to hate playing with fire. Being an only child and having lost my mother to a certain nasty raging flame, it was understandable."

Dabi watched her digest the information, waiting for him to finish before speaking. "Alright. Since you told me that, I'll tell you the _exact_ reason why!"

These kids were too easy.

Dabi leaned against the wall, an eyebrow raised to show that he was listening. "So?"

"My family runs a daycare." Circle Face started to explain. "They specialize in finding homeless children and taking them in, but their income is pretty low so they don't know how much longer they can keep up the place. I want to raise money so that I can support the job they love as well as help out with the kids."

That reason was...pretty noble. It was self-sacrificing.

And he didn't understand.

"Why subject yourself to that?" He ended up blurting out before he could stop himself. "You could be a so-called hero, but you'd rather do that. Why?"

"Because not all heroes are the same." Her answer threw him, and to wave off his confusion he gestured for her to leave.

"That's it. Now scram before you walk back with a broken wrist." As the girl ran off to go relieve herself, Dabi focused on her last words.

_Because not all heroes are the same._

That's right..._he_ could never be like All Might.

Then again, Dabi was a villain; what did he know about what a hero is or isn't, right? As he mulled over the words, the villain turned on his heel to head back into Class 1-A.

One student down, a whole shit ton to go.

* * *

_/As I said earlier, this is more of a filler chapter, which I apologize for. The next couple will make up for it - I hope - and I hope you liked this one!_

_Dabi's emotions really went on a rollercoaster ride, huh? I think this chapter counted as a reveal of sorts pertaining to his past, so that's a plus. Next chapter spoilers? Umm...sorry, can't tell you._

_Until next time!_

_~VampChippzRisesAgain_


End file.
